


Two Pairs of Stockings

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam In Panties, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the second day of Christmas, two pairs of stockings...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Two Pairs of Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/YIxdIRY)

He took his time, long sure strokes, watching the hair disappear with each pass. The shaving cream was a bit of a luxurious five-finger discount, that gel-to-foam stuff that smelled like peaches and cream. Sam couldn’t stop feeling his legs as each patch of smooth skin was revealed.

It wasn’t the first time he’d shaved his legs, but the opportunities to do so without getting caught were few and far between. Dean was wrapping up a hunt with Dad, and Sam had managed to weasel his way out of it by claiming a huge paper to write and a test in his biochem class to study for. Truth was, he’d wanted a couple days of peace.

The underlying truth was that he had a post-Christmas surprise for Dean and he needed the time to get ready. He’d saved his money to get his hair trimmed and a deep moisturizing treatment done. When lifting the shaving cream, he’d also pocketed a bottle of vivid red nail polish. Stashed in his duffel, in the false pocket he’d made years back to keep big brothers from prying, was the real surprise, accompanied by a pair of silky red panties. He’d picked those up back in October, when the idea first came to him.

Getting dad out on a case had been easy. Sam had volunteered to do the morning readings of the papers and scans of news reports until he found a case that would take John out for a couple weeks. He hadn’t bet on their dad wanting them to go with, but Sam knew if he could find a way to stay back, then Dean would cut short his tagalong duties. John may have been an obsessive bastard about hunting and the supernatural, but when it came to his boys, he never wanted them on their own without each other for too long.

As Sam finished his legs, he took the extra time and patience to do his ankles and feet. Smaller strokes, slower, and lighter pressure over bones and toes. He smiled as he finished, nick-free. Now for the sugar scrub in the shower before he polished his toes and got dressed. He should finish in time for Dean to walk through the door with a meat lover’s pizza and a six pack.

Slowly scrubbing himself with a loofah – another item in his hideaway pocket, he relished the petal-softness of his skin as the water sluiced away the sweet lather. He left with pink-tinted skin from the hot water and slowly rubbed in lotion on his legs and elbows. When he was completely dry he pulled on the satin red panties, letting his filling cock nestle dress left. Polishing his toes didn’t take much work and it wasn’t perfect – he would have gotten a real pedicure, had he the additional funds. You can’t shoplift that, he mused as he wiggled his bright red toes to dry.

His pride and joy was next, and he couldn’t contain his grin as he pulled out the black pair with the seam that ran up the back, finishing in a small corset type lacing at the top. He slid them on, one at a time, working them perfectly up his legs and adjusting the tied bows in the back. Checking his hair and fluffing it a bit, he went back to his bathroom kit and slid on a layer of chapstick. He lamented not picking up a Bonne Bell gloss, but next time. There’d definitely be a next time he was sure.

He put everything away and then lay on the bed, lights out except for the silly plug-in nightlight they always had with them. Nothing to do but wait for Dean to return.

He must have dozed off, as the next thing Sam heard was a loud, “Holy Shit Sammy!” followed by the room’s overhead light shining bright in his face as he opened his eyes.

Dean was staring, slack-jawed, six pack dangling from one hand as the pizza dipped precariously close to falling in the other. Sam barely registered the look on his face before Dean kicked the door shut with his boot and plopped everything down on the small table in the corner.

In seconds his big brother was free of his leather coat and stalking towards the bed, running a hand up one leg and down Sam’s thigh.

“Shit, _shit_ , Sam. Sammy, please baby, what even…” Dean licked his lips, staring in awe as Sam lazily smiled.

“Like what you see, Dean?”

“Sam, I’m gonna ruin you, little brother. Ruin these stockings, you should know that.”

“S’ok, Dean, I’ve got another pair,” whispered Sam, closing his eyes in pleasure as Dean started nibbling along his neck.


End file.
